


The Birthday Boy

by reeei



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's birthday is coming up. Past experiences have taught him not to trust Jim one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sladeninstitute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeninstitute/gifts).



> For the giveaway prize, [sladeninstitute](http://ussantares.co.vu) wanted "it's Bones' birthday and Jim turns it into a big thing/celebration for just the two of them."   
> This was supposed to be a 500 words ficlet but...James Tiberius happened.  
> Thanks so much to my Captain [Ashley](torchwood1701.tumblr.com) for everything <3

Jim thinks he's subtle, but Leonard is not blind. Jim has been acting _exceptionally_  weird these few weeks.

"Jim, I'm not gonna put up with that insanity you did last year for my birthday this time, y'hear? I'm gonna hypo your ass off if you do anything crazy." Leonard blurts out at lunch one day.

Leonard is having extremely embarrassing flashbacks involving skywriting and a certain blond singing to him in front of the entire student body.

This infant must be stopped. By any means necessary.

God, he regrets the day he let his guard down and as a result, Jim found out when his birthday was.

"Ow, Bones. Have a little faith. Why would I ever do that to you?" Jim pulls his usual innocent puppy act. "And it warms my heart to know that you think about injecting things into my ass."

Leonard's brain went blank for a few seconds. _Jim did_ not _just say that._

"Jesus fucking Christ. That pun was a new low, even for you." Leonard growls.

"Relax, old man. Nothing fancy, trust me." Jim smiles, his expression even more innocent now.

Leonard knows for sure that James T. Kirk has a unique definition for "fancy". He gets up to leave for his next class, counter-strategies in planning.

 

 

Counter-strategies involve getting other people to spy Jim for Leonard. But no one has seen or heard about Jim doing anything at all, so far.

This is not right.

Big plans like last year will involve other people overhearing or seeing Jim collecting favors, calling or emailing all kinds of shops.

Something is going on and Leonard doesn't know what it is. It's driving him nuts. He hasn't seen Jim in person for a week, that kid is avoiding him. And his birthday is tomorrow. It is gonna be a disaster.

Leonard thinks about going out of town or even off the Earth, just to avoid anything Jim is gonna do to him.

_Tomorrow_ , Leonard thinks to himself before falling asleep, _tomorrow is gonna be a mayhem._

 

 

Leonard wakes up to the sounds of knocking. Although in his dreams, it was the sound of drums playing in a fucking parade that Jim throws.

Why would anyone knock the door when there's a door bell, he doesn't know.

He waits until his breathing is normal again, and gets up to open the door.

A blur of colors smash into his legs, "Daddy!"

He looks down, hauls the little girl up and then looks up, stares into those blue eyes right outside the door.

"How did you...she's supposed to be...Joce is okay with this?" He stammers a little.

Jim's mouth quirks up a little, "Because I'm amazing, she took a few days off, and yes."

They step inside. Joanna is talking about all the things she _has_ to tell Daddy with her hands flying everywhere. When Leonard puts her on the stool in the kitchenette and pours her some OJ, she finally pauses.

"Joanna has it all planned out for today. Don't you, Jo-jo? Show your daddy the itinerary you put together." Jim pats her on the back.

"Here!" She proudly hands it over to Leonard. He starts to go through it.

Jim says to Leonard, "When you guys are done, Uhura will take her for a girls' night out." He turns to Joanna, "Please return your daddy back before that, okay?"

"Of course!" She excitedly promises.

"You guys should get going, busy schedule!" Jim pretty much tugs a still confused Leonard into shower and five minutes later, pushes both of McCoy's out of the door.

Leonard barely gets a second to say thank you before the door shuts. He's got a bad feeling about leaving Jim in his room all day. But Joanna's here, this is the most perfect birthday a man can ask for. So he pushes those worried thoughts away and follows Joanna out the building.

 

 

Before the sun sets completely, Uhura meets with them outside the dorm and takes Joanna off of Leonard's hands.

He watches them walk away. One walks smoothly with her pony tail waving elegantly, another one bounces every other steps.

It's a little chilly at this time of the day, but Leonard feels warm like he's under the sun in a Georgian summer.

He turns around and walks into the dorm.

He's surprised when the door slides open. It smells like home.

Jim greets him from the kitchenette, "Hey, right on time, dinner's ready."

Leonard walks to the table, and freezes.

"We got cornbread, Brunswick stew and pork chops. Desserts are pecan tarts and peach pie. I couldn't decide which I want to eat more so I made both." Jim smiles as he points and talks.

"Jim..." Leonard slowly regains his speech ability, "did you call my mother?"

"Uh...guilty." Jim laughs, "I know what dishes you love, but I don't know how you like them. So I asked your mom and she gave me her recipes."

"She gave them to you, just like that?" Leonard questions.

"Just like that. What can I say, moms love me." He grins. "Sit down and eat already, would you?"

Leonard sits and digs in. They eat and chat casually. The meal is great. He doesn't know how much time Jim put into practice, these dishes taste exactly like his mama's.

When they're both too full to even inhale, they start putting things away.

"Jim, thank you." Leonard's hands are on the fridge, he doesn't look at Jim, who's elbows deep in dirty dishes. "It has been wonderful. I don't know how to thank you."

Jim chuckles, "Don't thank me yet. There's more."

Leonard turns around to look at Jim. The blond is focusing on the dishes. Jim says, "Go to your bed and lie down, I'll be right there."

"What are you planing, Jim?" Leonard asks, a little nervously.

"Relax, I'm not gonna jump you if that's what you're afraid of." Jim teases. "Oh and, change into your pajama pants, mmm, no need for shirt though."

Leonard is still somewhat jittery but he obeys, curious about what Jim's up to.

Jim walks into the room a couple of minutes later with a bottle of massage oil in his hands.

"Why are you still sitting up?" Jim mock-scolds. "Lie down on your stomach. I'm gonna give you the best massage in your lifetime."

Leonard lies down but he half shoots up when Jim climbs onto his back and straddles him. "What the hell, Jim?"

"Well, we don't have a massage bed. I will hurt my back if I stand next to you during." Jim explains in a tone as if Leonard is the one being unreasonable.

Leonard doesn't tell on Jim. He tries to relax even though he can feel Jim's intense gaze on his back.

Jim's fingers brush down Leonard's neck, palming his back.

"Jim? Not gonna use the oil?" Leonard deliberately asks.

Jim goes still for a split second before he opens the bottle.

Leonard hears Jim's hands rubbing the oil and then he feels two strong hands on his shoulders.

Jim's fingers digs into Leonard's collarbones, thumbs on the back.

Leonard swallows a moan.

Jim giggles.

_Guess that wasn't as stealth as I thought_ , Leonard thinks to himself.

Jim works his way down slowly. Leonard feels his eyelids getting heavier...but his eyes snap open when Jim's thumbs are on his tailbone.

"Jim..." Leonard warns.

"What?" Jim must has switched position when Leonard was dozing off, he's now facing the other way. Leonard can feel Jim's firm butt on his shoulder blades.

"I can't promise you what will or will not happen if you keep going that direction." Leonard's voice drops an octave.

"Hmm. I'm felling exceptionally adventurous today. I guess we will find out, won't we?" Jim lightly answers.

"No, we won't." Leonard struggles to shake Jim off and turn around. Jim moves to the side when Leonard nudges hard.

Now that they're face to face, he sees how pink Jim's face is. Leonard smirks, "Are you trying to woo me, kid?"

"What? No!" Jim waves dismissively but his face is getting redder and the pink trail is now down his neck.

"All we're missing are candles and soft music now, am I right?" Leonard pushes.

Jim drops his gaze, long lashes flutter. And it's making Leonard's heart flutters with them.

"Uh...yeah." Jim squeezes out.

"Yeah, what?" Leonard is now on his elbows, his gaze fixes on the younger man.

"Yeah, I guess I was...wooing you." Jim replies.

"So this is what you were planing this time, huh?" Leonard smiles for the 10,000th time today. He can get used to this.

"Mm hmm."

"Hey, don't you wanna know if you've succeeded?" Leonard asks.

Jim slowly looks up. His face is so red and solemn. Leonard's smile widens and he sits up, reducing the distance between them.

"I think you have, Jim." Leonard whispers into Jim's ear.

Jim shudders.

Leonard pulls back a little to look into those azure eyes. Jim's face is a mixture of disbelieving and joy.

Leonard pecks Jim on his warm cheek. "Yes, this is happening. Aren't you gonna take advantages of the situation? You've worked so hard for it."

Jim freezes for a good five seconds before he pushes Leonard down.

"God, your voice and those lips and eyes and..." Jim's voice is now muffled. He kisses down Leonard's neck, to his chest, his left nipple, right nipple, his breastbone, belly button...

Leonard moans and he didn't try to hide it this time.

"I can say the same to you, kid." He says with a hoarse voice. "Get up here so I can kiss those sinful lips of yours."

Jim obediently climbs up. Leonard tugs on his hair to pull him down. Their lips smash into each other and their front teeth almost draw blood.

"I am never letting you go now that I know what these lips taste like." Jim mutters.

"Right back at ya, kid." Leonard grins.


End file.
